Celeslytherin
by waterflai
Summary: Albus Severus y Scorpius están convencidos de que sus padres se gustan e idean un plan para “juntarlos”. ¿Les saldrá todo como habían planeado? AS/S, DRARRY.


Hola! Tengo esta historia escrita desde octubre del año pasado, como regalo a Sirem en la kdd de Madrid. Intenté subirlo poco después y la cagué publicando uno de los borradores sin terminar (soy así de lista, qué se le va a hacer). Hoy me he visto con ánimos para subirlo de nuevo y aquí estoy. Esta historia es slash, es decir, con relaciones hombre/hombre (aunque no hay absolutamente nada explícito). Así que si no te gustan las historias de este tipo, no la leas.

**Sumary:** Albus Severus y Scorpius están convencidos de que sus padres se gustan e idean un plan para "juntarlos". ¿Les saldrá todo como habían planeado? **AS/S, DRARRY.**

Y aquí está:

**ooooo**

**Celeslytherin**

El alba apenas despuntaba en el horizonte en el valle de Godric. El dormitorio todavía estaba en una oscura penumbra cuando Harry Potter se dejó caer sobre el colchón, exhausto.

Estiró el brazo buscando a su esposa, pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Suspiró. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las noches en que al llegar ella no estaba. Por lo menos tantas como las que faltaba él.

Apenas le dio tiempo a conciliar el sueño cuando un golpeteo insistente en el cristal de la ventana rompió el silencio.

Harry se incorporó con un mal presentimiento, que confirmó al ver una de las lechuzas pardas de las utilizadas en el correo de Hogwarts picoteando el cristal.

– Al… – gruñó adivinando el contenido de la carta. Se levantó para dejar entrar a la lechuza.

Una vez leída la misiva, y con un humor de perros, buscó entre los viales que guardaba en el baño una poción revitalizante, o una pequeña dosis de Felix Felicis, por Merlín. Ese día iba a necesitar algo fuerte.

**ooooo**

La chimenea del despacho de la directora de Hogwarts se iluminó con llamas verdes por segunda vez en esa mañana. El mago rubio, vestido con un caro traje de ejecutivo, que salió por ella se sacudió los restos de polvos flu de los hombros y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez mi hijo, McGonagall? – preguntó con voz cansada.

– Su hijo, señor Malfoy, ha vuelto a pasarse de la raya – habló la anciana directora desde su escritorio – al igual que el joven Potter – añadió señalando a su padre, que se encontraba de pie en un extremo del despacho.

– Potter – Draco siseó el saludo con la barbilla en alto.

– Malfoy – le respondió Harry observándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No sé por qué me sorprende todo esto – murmuró la anciana profesora.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho para entrar a continuación, sin esperar respuesta. Era una mujer de largos cabellos platinos e indumentaria extravagante, que les instó a acompañarla para conducirles con sus hijos. Se trataba de la subdirectora del colegio, Luna Lovegood.

**ooooo**

– Hey, Scorp – susurró un joven moreno pegado a la pared del cubículo en el que se encontraba – ¿tú crees que está dando resultado?

– Al, la duda ofende – bufó el otro joven, situado al otro lado de la pared – si lo hemos ideado nosotros, funcionará. Sólo hay que seguir apretándoles las tuercas sutilmente y tener un poco más de paciencia.

– Lo sé, lo sé – masculló Al – pero es que la paciencia no es algo que abunde en mi familia, creo que a mí tampoco me ha tocado mucha.

Scorpius Malfoy sonrió ante la confesión de su amigo, pues su padre siempre le había dicho que tanto los Potter como los Weasley eran irremediablemente impulsivos.

– Tan sólo espero que no nos estemos confundiendo con tu padre, Al – dudó Scorpius. – Sé de buena tinta que a mi padre le gustan los hombres, su antigua relación con el tío Blaise no es que haya sido muy secreta en la familia. Para escarnio de mi madre, todo hay que decir, que desde ese día no ha hecho más que meter a los más variopintos hombres en su cama como venganza – divagó el rubio en voz alta.

– Te he dicho un montón de veces que sí, que es cierto lo que vi – Al levantó la voz.

– Vi cómo mi padre le miraba el culo al tuyo, y no con cara de querer pateárselo precisamente, ¿vale?

– ¿Y con qué cara se lo miraba entonces? ¿Eh, Potter? – preguntó Scorp, divertido.

– ¡Pues con qué cara va a ser! ¡Con esa cara, joder! – explotó finalmente Albus, enrojeciendo, bastante mortificado al darse cuenta de que su amigo había conseguido hacerle rabiar de nuevo.

– ¡Vosotros dos! – se oyó gritar desde fuera. – ¿Es que no os parece suficiente con lo que habéis hecho? ¡Vergüenza os tendría que dar! – se escuchó a la voz mascullar alejándose por el pasillo. – Si por mí fuera estaríais colgando de los pulgares en las mazmorras, pero estos profesores…

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, mas no por mucho tiempo, porque a los pocos minutos volvieron a ser interrumpidos en sus cuchicheos, en los que habían acordado ser mucho más directos en la charla que iban a tener a continuación con sus respectivos padres. Debían zanjar el asunto ya, para bien o para mal. Con un día por insultos, otro por hechizos, un tercero por empujones y ya los dos últimos a base de puñetazos, tenían que ser suficientes momentos de encuentros forzados en los que atreverse a decirle algo personal al otro. O eso pensaban los dos jóvenes.

**ooooo**

Harry y Draco caminaban presurosos por los pasillos del colegio siguiendo a Luna Lovegood, que los conducía hacia el lugar donde habían tenido que encerrar a sus hijos. Seguía luciendo ese aire despistado y soñador, y al menos no los había recibido con una de esas caras a lo McGonagall que variaban entre la posibilidad de que sus hijos hubieran matado a alguien, o se hubieran muerto, o vete tú a saber qué otra desgracia. Lo cual era de agradecer.

– Al y Scorp se están comportando exactamente igual que vosotros en vuestro último año – comentó pensativa Luna. – Bueno, supongo que ellos mismos sabrán solucionar sus problemas, igual que hicisteis vosotros…

Los dos magos se miraron por encima de la cabeza de la mujer rubia. ¿Solucionar? ¿El mismo problema? ¿Que ellos dos?

Draco le lanzó una mirada a Harry cargada de sospecha, y arqueó una de sus cejas a modo de apremiante pregunta.

Los verdes ojos de Harry relampaguearon con furia cuando la comprensión llegó a ellos, y girado hacia Malfoy vocalizó en silencio un "yo no he sido". ¿Qué demonios sabía Lovegood?

**ooooo**

Albus Severus Potter puso su más cándida y angelical expresión al voltearse hacia su padre cuando este cerró la puerta. Aunque no es que le sirviera de mucho.

– Quita esa cara de idiota conmigo, Albus, que no soy tu madre.

– Pero papá…

Harry observó fijamente a su hijo, que seguía poniendo la misma cara de no haber roto nunca un plato que cuando hechizaba sin saber cómo los juguetes de su hermano James, nadie recordaba cuántos años hacía ya.

Harry alzó los ojos al cielo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres del aula vacía en la que se encontraban.

– Voy a repetir otra vez la misma pregunta que te hago cada vez que McGonagall me manda llamar: ¿qué ha pasado para que Scorpius – tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? – y tú acabéis liados a golpes, con ojos morados, cejas abiertas y labios partidos? – interrogó Harry intentando leer en el fondo de los verdes ojos de su hijo la respuesta al enigma.

– Nada. Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo – aseguró Al.

– ¿Y entonces? – Harry se sentía confundido. En ese último mes había visto más veces a McGonagall que a su mujer (lo cual no era, ni muy raro, ni algo de qué lamentarse especialmente). Y en varias esas ocasiones había encontrado en el rostro de su hijo mediano moretones, algún ojo hinchado y un diente partido. – ¿Es por alguna chica? ¿No te habrá intentado robar una novia? ¿Tienes novia?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, papá! Mmmm… ¿Y si…? – bien, ese era el momento, tenía que saber qué opinaba realmente su padre sobre el asunto – ¿Y si fuera un chico?

Al menos tuvo el acierto de fingir sonrojo, y bajó la mirada como si estuviera esperando una aprobación.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

– ¿Un chico?

– Sí, si nos estuviéramos pegando por un chico, ¿qué opinarías?

El rostro de Harry lo decía todo, estaba estupefacto.

– ¿De verdad os estáis pegando por un chico? – lo mejor era no armar más alboroto sobre el asunto, él mismo sabía que podía llegar a ser bastante mortificante – ¿Os gusta…el mismo chico?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Al negó enérgicamente con la cabeza – ¡A mí no me gusta ningún otro chico!

La mandíbula de Harry se descolgó. No era posible. ¿Qué decían las estadísticas sobre la posibilidad de que tanto el padre como el hijo…?

– Así que ningún otro… Entiendo – ¡A ver si Luna iba a tener razón!

Al sonrió satisfecho. Su padre parecía receptivo, seguro que todo iba a salir según sus planes. Así que siguió presionando.

– Papá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? – Harry lo miró interrogante, por lo que Al continuó – ¿qué opinas sobre besar a otro hombre?

Oh, oh. Eso sonaba a confesión.

– ¿Qué me va a parecer, hijo? Si lo que deseas es besar a otro chico, hazlo – le animó Harry.

– ¿De verdad te parece bien? – Al lucía entusiasmado – ¿Y lo has hecho ya alguna vez?

– ¿ Todo este lío es porque no te atreves a besar a Scorpius? – Harry no sabía si echarse a reir o darse de cabezazos contra la pared cual elfo doméstico por no haber sido capaz de verlo antes. – ¡Hazlo! Pero, por Merlín, asegúrate antes de que él no va a responder con otro puñetazo, creo que tu nariz no lo resistiría.

Albus se quedó mirando a su padre como si su cabeza se hubiera convertido en la de un hipogrifo de plumas rosas. ¿A qué venía eso de querer besar a Scorp? ¡Era él, su padre, el que tenía que ir a enrollarse y lo que fuera con el padre de su amigo porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro!

– Desde mi experiencia – continuó aconsejando Harry a su hijo, – intuyo que os pegáis para poder notar la cercanía del otro, que eso os hace sentir vivos.

Albus se rió internamente, lo que le hacían sentirse esas peleas era adolorido, nada de vivo. Pero todo fuera por la felicidad de su padre. Suspiró.

– Lo que pasa es que queréis estar juntos, pero os aterra la posibilidad de que se haga realidad – Harry estaba siendo tan elocuente que su hijo llegó a la conclusión de que debía haberse tomado algo. – Esta sociedad no prepara a la gente para ser diferente. Pero, ¿sabes? No es algo malo – le sonrió. – Si algún día decidís hacer algo como besaros, o lo que sea – ¿lo que sea? Al miró a su padre alarmado, ¿a qué se refería con "lo que sea"? – descubriréis que es maravilloso y os daréis cuenta de lo estúpidos que habéis sido tratándoos de ese modo, a base de puñetazos.

Oh, sí, muy estúpidos, porque desde luego no había servido para nada. Bueno, salvo para que su padre le alentara a enrollarse con su mejor amigo y le animara a ser gay. No es que tuviera nada en contra de eso, y por supuesto, si tuviera que besar a otro hombre, ése sin duda sería Scorpius Malfoy. Pero es que hasta el momento no se lo había planteado. O al menos, no seriamente. Lo que desde luego no tenía era interés por estar con alguna chica. ¿Habría notado algo su padre qué él todavía no percibía? ¿A qué venía sino todo este asunto?

Al se marchó algo confuso, después de prometer que no se volvería a repetir otro numerito como aquél.

**ooooo**

– Padre… – tanteó Scorp cautelosamente.

Draco masajeaba sus sienes, intentando mitigar la jaqueca que comenzaba a azotarle. Él no recordaba haberle dado tantos problemas a su padre. Aunque seguramente fue porque no se enteró de nada. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar sus aventuras juveniles, momentos intensos que sazonaron un período de guerra cruel e injusto.

Scorpius tomó la mueca de su padre como una invitación a seguir hablando.

– ¿Qué te parece Harry?

Así, a bocajarro.

Draco alzó la vista hacia su hijo, arqueando una ceja en el camino.¿Se estaba refiriendo a lo que creía que se estaba refiriendo?

Tanto Scorp como Al habían decidido dar un paso más en su plan. Tras observar indicios inequívocos de atracción mutua (Al había sorprendido a su padre siguiendo con la mirada el trasero del Sr. Malfoy y Scorp había visto al suyo atusarse el pelo delante de Harry Potter como cuando tenía esas citas con Blaise Zabini tiempo atrás), llegaron a la brillante conclusión de que debían hacer algo. Algo como fingir peleas, broncas y cualquier tipo de alboroto que lograra que sus progenitores tuvieran que verse en más ocasiones que las reglamentarias de acompañar o ir a buscar a sus angelitos a la estación de King Cross.

De momento ya habían conseguido que se vieran, que tuvieran que dirigirse la palabra y, a pesar del aparente disgusto de ambos adultos, incluso se citaron para comer e intentar solucionar el "maldito problema" de sus hijos.

– O sea, me refiero… ¿Te parece un hombre atractivo? – se lanzó Scorpius – No sé, tiene unos ojos bonitos, ¿no? – argumentó.

¿Su hijo estaba diciendo que Potter es atractivo? ¡Oh, por Merlín!

Draco miró a su hijo alarmado. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo ese asunto con Potter padre? De pronto sus ojos chispearon y las palabras de Lunática sonaron en sus oídos de nuevo. ¡La solución a todo era tan obvia!

– ¡Scorpius! – fingió escandalizarse Malfoy – que sepas que, aunque conozcas el hecho de que también me gustan los hombres , no quiere decir que puedas tomarte esas libertades – le sermoneó.

– Sí, padre, lo lamento – ¡claro que no lo lamentaba! ¡Demonios! No contaba con que su padre reaccionara así. Desde que lo descubriera años atrás besando a Blaise Zabini, siempre le había hablado claro acerca de su bisexualidad y que todas las opciones eran válidas. Justo lo contrario a lo que promulgaba su abuelo, todo hay que decirlo.

– Entonces, ¿te gusta Albus? Tiene los mismos bonitos ojos que su padre – apostilló Draco.

Scorpius se quedó sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿No era él el que hacía las preguntas, forzaba a confesar a su padre y hacía que se diera cuenta definitivamente de que Potter era alguien a quien tener en cuenta?

– Deduzco que eso es un sí – comentó Draco sonriendo condescendiente.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! A mí no…

– ¿A ti no…? – Draco entrecerró los ojos. Su hijo necesitaba confesar, así al menos podrían terminar con toda la tontería de las peleas. Con el riesgo de que también se terminara la amistad entre los dos jóvenes (y muy a su pesar, bien sabía Draco los beneficios que había reportado a la familia Malfoy que su hijo se relacionara con un Potter).

– Bueno, tiene unos ojos bonitos, ¡son verdes! Y una sonrisa genial, y unas pecas muy graciosas… ¿ya? – Scorpius estaba enfadado, el asunto no estaba saliendo para nada como él había planeado.

– A ver, hijo, te lo voy a decir bien claro. Si Albus tiene unos ojos tan preciosos, ¿por qué intentas ponérselos morados? Y si su sonrisa es tan genial, ¿por qué le has roto los dientes un par de veces? Se puede tocar a alguien sin tener que pegarle. Mira, mejor ve a tu habitación y recapacita sobre todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí, padre… – ¿cómo podía pensar que disfrutaba pegando a Al? Las heridas más graves se las habían hecho siempre con algún hechizo que mitigara el dolor, y era él el primero en sufrir al ver a su mejor amigo de forma tan terrible. Quizás habían llegado demasiado lejos con eso de las peleas, seguro que podrían haber ideado otra forma de acercamiento más pacífica.

Draco percibió el drástico cambio en la expresión de su hijo, que ahora parecía realmente compungido. Lo abrazó.

– Ya verás como todavía podéis solucionar todo este lío, encontraréis otra forma de acercaros que no sea tan violenta, créeme. Ahora ve a disculparte y no hagas que la vieja cacatúa de McGonagall tenga que llamarme por otro motivo como este.

**ooooo**

Cuando Al llegó a la sala común de Slytherin se encontró con que Scorp ya estaba allí, sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, mirando las ondulantes llamas ensimismado. Se dejó caer a su lado, aguantando el dolor que le produjo debido a las múltiples contusiones.

– ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? Porque con mi padre ha sido todo demasiado raro, ha confundido totalmente nuestras intenciones.

Scorpius giró el rostro hacia su amigo, completamente serio.

– Al, ¿te duele mucho? – preguntó abatido, rozándole con las yemas de los dedos el pómulo magullado.

– Lo mismo que a ti esto – sonrió el otro señalando el labio partido e hinchado del rubio. – Creo que este asunto se nos ha ido un poco de las manos. Mi padre se piensa que nos hemos liado a puñetazos porque no nos atrevemos a demostrar no sé qué sentimientos de uno por el otro. ¿Te imaginas?

– Menuda locura, sí – concedió Scorp. – Antes estaba convencido de que hacíamos lo correcto, pero me parece que todo es mucho más complicado en la realidad.

Ambos amigos se quedaron ensimismados por un tiempo ante las llamas del hogar, que danzaban hipnóticas frente a ellos.

– Lo que no entiendo es por qué ambos han llegado a una misma conclusión, que nada tiene que ver con nuestras intenciones iniciales.

– ¿Tu padre también piensa que nos hemos pegado porque no nos atrevemos a besarnos? – preguntó sorprendido Al.

– Algo parecido.

Scorpius sacó un pequeño botecito del bolsillo de su túnica. Lo abrió y vertió un poco de la pomada que contenía en sus dedos. La aplicó con suavidad sobre el pómulo magullado de su amigo. Estaba fría.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Albus dando un respingo por el contacto.

– Ungüento, para los moretones – explicó Scorp, que seguía extendiendo el mejunje. – Me lo ha dado mi padre, desaparecerá enseguida, no te preocupes.

– Gracias.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Y esto no les había ocurrido nunca, pero comenzaba a ser incómodo.

– Oye…

– ¿Sí? – contestó Scorpius demasiado rápido.

– Me preguntaba si… – Al tragó saliva – No sé, si a lo mejor deberíamos probar y besarnos – su piel se había tornado completamente roja, hasta la punta de las orejas, como todo buen Weasley que se precie.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿De verdad quieres probar? Porque sino, no pasa nada… – titubeó Scorp nervioso.

– ¿No quieres? Ah… – la voz de Al sonó algo decepcionada.

– ¡No! Digo, ¡sí! – afirmó enérgicamente el rubio, soplando hacia arriba acto seguido para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos.

Y otro silencio. Expectante. Opresivo. Nervioso. El verde contra la plata, escudriñando en el fondo de sus ojos la razón por la que ambos parecían querer probar algo tan increíble, absurdo hasta unos momentos atrás.

– Mira, podemos solucionarlo así: probamos un simple beso, y si no nos gusta, que no nos va a gustar, lo olvidamos y no volvemos a hablar del asunto – arguyó Albus. – A fin de cuentas somos amigos, podremos superar esto – afirmó convencido.

– ¿Y si nos gusta?

Al no respondió. Su padre le había dicho que sería maravilloso y no querría pelear más con él. Si de base ya nunca había querido pegarle, tendría que ser mucho mejor, ¿no?

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Scorpius. Sus rostros estaban pegados, tanto que sus narices se rozaban. Ambos podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre sus labios, y ver chispear el brillo de sus ojos. Albus giró levemente el cuello y posó sus labios sobre los de su amigo en una leve caricia, una pequeña presión insegura, disfrutando del roce de esos finos y fríos labios. Fueron apenas unos cortos segundos tras los que se separaron. No hizo falta más que un segundo al mirarse a los ojos para que ambos amigos arrugaran la nariz con desagrado.

– ¡Horrible! – exclamó Scorpius.

– Sí… bastante horrible – concedió Albus.

– Así que estás de acuerdo conmigo, Al. Es bueno que lo reconozcas, besas fatal – sentenció disgustado el rubio.

– ¿Acaso tú lo harías mejor? – se ofendió Albus.

– Eso ni lo dudes, soy un Malfoy.

– Ya – dijo simplemente el otro, mirándole retador.

Scorpius captó el desafío y, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, lo atrajo hacia él. Presionó con dureza sus labios entreabiertos contra los de Albus, rozándolos con la punta de su lengua, forzándole a abrirlos. Cuando sus lenguas se sintieron un escalofrío recorrió su columna, instándole a obtener más y más, por lo que profundizó el beso.

Cuando se separaron, respiraban entrecortadamente y tenían los labios enrojecidos. Eso había sido, había sido…

– ¿Qué habíamos dicho que íbamos a hacer si nos gustaba?

No hizo falta responder, ambos se hundieron en el sofá para seguir explorando su recién descubierta afición.

– Y con nuestros padres, ¿qué hacemos? – murmuró Scorp en medio de un beso.

– ¿Pero es que todavía sigues con eso?

– Mmmm… Sí, pero esta vez buscamos algo más pacífico.

– Lo que tú digas… – accedió Albus acallándolo con otro beso.

**ooooo**

_**Horas más tarde, en una acogedora casita del Valle de Godric…**_

- Lo que no termino de entender es cómo Lunática ha podido saberlo todo, y durante tanto tiempo.

- No sé, Draco, a veces me recuerda un poco a Dumbledore, que aparentaba no prestar atención y sin embargo conocía todos los chismes - explicó Harry. - Y no la llames Lunática.

- Que sí, que ya no la llamo casi nunca así - rezongó Draco, abrazando por la espalda a Harry, que se dirigía hacia la mesa del comedor levitando una fuente de humeante lasagna. Hundió la nariz en el hueco entre el cuello moreno y el hombro, aspirando el agradable aroma de su piel.

- Qué crees que habrá pasado con nuestros hijos? - preguntó entre suspiros Harry, dejando reposar la fuente de comida sobre la mesa.

- Mmmm… déjalos estar - murmuró Draco sin dejar de desperdigar pequeños besos por el cuello de Harry. - Sobrevivirán. Nosotros lo hicimos.

- Ya, pero nosotros nos odiábamos, ¿recuerdas? - Harry recostó levemente su espalda sobre el pecho de su amante, pegándose a él, buscando algo de fricción. - Ellos son amigos, no termino de entender cómo han podido llegar al punto de pelearse sin motivo.

- Ya vale, San Potter - chasqueó sibilante el rubio que, con manos hábiles, acariciaba el abdomen de Harry. - Siempre queriendo salvar el mundo - una mano se coló impaciente por la cinturilla del pantalón.

Potter cerró con fuerza sus ojos conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos, para exhalar el aire entrecortadamente momentos después. Encaminó los pasos hacia su habitación, echando los brazos hacia atrás y agarrando a su compañero firmemente por el trasero para no perderlo por el camino.

- Creo que nos podemos olvidar de la cena - consiguió decir impaciente.

- Espero que a la pelirroja no se le ocurra volver ahora, ¿sabes dónde está? - se interesó Draco apoyado ya en el quicio de la puerta. No es que le interesara la vida de la "esposa" - o lo que fuera, el acuerdo que tenían - de Harry, pero desde el desafortunado e incómodo encuentro que tuvieron años atrás con ambos hombres desnudos y sólo una sábana de por medio, no se sentía muy inclinado a favorecer la misma situación de nuevo.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Con tu mujer? - Harry se rió de su propia gracia. Se volteó para tirar de la suave camisa de seda del rubio y hacer que entrara en el dormitorio, mientras le besaba ávidamente.

La puerta se cerró, ya nada más importaba.

**Fin**

**ooooo**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Las patatas y tomates en el botón de abajo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
